


The chosen one for me.

by preserumstevie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, Cute Ending, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy/Reader Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, draco fluff, draco malfoy fluff, he's just a baby in need of love, tags???, very sweet stuff, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: You write a poem about Draco in your journal and Draco being the little shit he is steals your journal and starts to read it in front of everyone but sees it's about him and claims it's just stupid notes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hufflepuff!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	The chosen one for me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song "chosen one" by ella martine on soundcloud (https://soundcloud.com/ella-van-der-meulen/chosen-one-ella-martine) so essentially the poem you write are the lyrics to parts of this song! (everything in italics is her lyrics) i saw it on tiktok and seriously couldn't resist! i highly highly suggest listening to it it's amazing. also hopefully u guys like this, it's a bit longer than usual but i wanted to portray that draco wouldn't be too great at showing affectionate emotions since that's the way i see him in my head? idk yeah i really hope you enjoy <3

You'd always been very expressive, you knew you shouldn't like the school bully but there was something about him, it's not like you could help it anyway. Draco although mean and harsh on the outside had something hidden beneath that, it was almost as if you could sense some sadness at what he was doing or something that told you his actions were just the product of a bad upbringing. 

Knowing you could not confide in anyone, much less him about this you decided to confide in your journal, one of your prized possessions. You let your quill flow with your thoughts.

_"Hair white as ice it's mesmerizing,_

_Dressed to blend in with the night._

_Eyes grey as stone so damn patronizing,_

_No secret he's bad to the bone._

_But beneath the cloak of armor he's a product of his father,_

_A broken man with broken memories._

_He'll question your intentions and object to your affection,_

_He's someone who only wants to be seen._

_He's the chosen one for me."_

You'd never been an object of any of his torments, of course, there was the occasional glare when you'd passed him in the hallways but nothing more, he was always more focused on Harry, Hermoine, or frankly any of the Weasley's on top of that you were a year younger than him, and in Hufflepuff, there was no reason for you to be anything to him. Maybe that's why he'd never seemed so bad to you. In any case, it didn't matter because you didn't know him nor did you plan on trying to it was a silly crush that would pass with time. You knew better than to go after someone so unattainable, more specifically Draco Malfoy.

You finished your daydreaming for the time being and began to pack your things getting ready for transfiguration excited for today's lecture which was actually finally turning a pot into a cat and vice versa. You hoped to do great for the first time what with all your practicing and studying. You slipped on your sweater, grabbed your bag placing it over your shoulder, and grabbed your journal in your hand exiting your room clicking it closed behind you. 

Waving a small goodbye to some friends who were in little groups in the common room you left closing the door behind you and began to travel down the stairs absentmindedly playing with the hem of your sweater as you went, in no real rush as you were set to be a few minutes early to class. Looking up you noticed Draco down the hall, not paying much mind to him aside from sneaking little peaks at him here and there for your own benefit. You noticed his normal buddies Crabbe and Goyle around him laughing as well as a small crowd following him, thinking he'd walk right past you you paid no mind to him and the mini crowd growing near you until you heard a quick "Now!" 

Your journal was snatched from your hands before you could even think anything of it. Furiously you turned to see who the culprit was, eyes landing on Draco your fury subsided into fear, you didn't want him opening that journal. "Give that back!" you exclaimed reaching for it, he brought it further up out of your reach, damn him for being so tall. "You'd have to come get it little badger." He teased backing away as everyone laughed, normally you considered yourself a nice person but unwilling to let your secret be known by him or the whole school you spoke to him lowly "Might I remind you badgers can kill even the most venomous snakes."

"Woo hoo hoo hoo hooo, this badgers got bite huh?" he asked still smirking as he went to open up the notebook. You whipped out your wand prepared to cast 'Flipendo' but Goyle noticed and grabbed your wand before you could do so. "I'm warning you." You spoke evenly a faint blush rising to your cheeks but now you knew there was nothing you could do. Backing up and putting the group between you two he opened it and began to read through it, eyes not indicating anything out of the ordinary.

Now the embarrassment flooded through you completely, thinking you were going to hear it aloud. Staring at the book in his hands and the crowd expecting he suddenly dropped it and shook his hand back and forth, "Ow!" he exclaimed holding his hand "Bloody Hufflepuff nearly set my hand on fire." Someone from the crowd reached down to grab your notebook but he promptly stopped them "Not worth it, it's just class notes." You couldn't tell why he was covering for you, but you were sure he had read everything, nothing in there was remotely relating to class.

Before turning to walk away he added on for good measure "You're just as nerdy as you look." With a snicker and with that you had been forgotten. Rushing forward you grabbed your notebook and continued on to class. You could feel the slight tears entering your eyes at the embarrassment you had just faced and the fact that there was no way he couldn't know it was about him, I mean who else had hair as white as ice. 

It didn't help that after he read it there was no 'sorry' he hadn't even given it back to you for godsakes really you had taken it, you hadn't even known what exactly you'd done. At the moment though there was no time for tears and you'd be damned if you missed a class just to cry, crying could wait. Reaching your classroom you slipped yourself into your seat and tried to focus yourself on the lesson. 

You performed the transfiguration pretty easily after the first few tries getting the pot to become a cat and then back to a pot, Professor McGonagall even praised you for being able to be one of the first in class to do it but not even that could get you out of the mood you were in. As soon as class was over you walked yourself to the bathroom avoiding all eyes, if Draco had spared you once you hoped he hadn't blathered off to the whole school about your crush after the fact but you had no way of knowing. All you could think was that it served you right to like the bully of all people.

As you reached the bathroom you locked yourself in a stall and hung your bag on the little rung against the wall before reaching into it, you grabbed your journal opening it to the page you had most recently written on. 

" _He's the chosen one for me. " _

It was underlined in green, finally, pushing your back to the door you let loose, tears falling freely down your cheeks. You made sure not to be overbearingly loud as you wouldn't want to attract any unwanted visitors, Myrtle floated in at one point to ask what had got you so upset but you simply ignored her, hands clutching onto your sides trying to keep yourself from completely falling apart. It was just so embarrassing for him to have to find out like that of all ways. You didn't think he would ever really find out but this was like the worst way. On top of that you didn't even know why it was underlined, just to prove to you he had seen it? You couldn't bring yourself to think about it anymore.

You brought yourself to your full height, the sobs finally subsiding, you straightened your sweater and skirt out. Wiping your face you grabbed your things and you left the stall walking to the bathroom sink to take in your appearance. Puffy eyes, a bright red nose, and plump lips are what you were faced with, you had to go study in the library so you quickly splashed some water over your face hoping it would help in some way, it didn't really but you would have to deal. You made your way out of the bathroom after thanking Myrtle for leaving you alone when you had asked. 

Walking down the halls you noticed how quiet it was, normally around this time it was, people would either be in class or taking mid-day naps seeing as it was only the beginning of the year people tended to be more relaxed. Reaching the library you staked out your back corner dropping all your things on the desk in front of you before leaving for just a moment to seek out a book on Boggarts which was the next subject that was going to be taught in your Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Grabbing two of the five books that were there you began to make your way back to the desk you had claimed. As you rounded the corner you saw Draco sitting at your desk, it had originally only had one chair but he had pulled one up to the side of it. You knew he had already seen you approaching and in any case, all your things were there you couldn't just leave them. 

"Feisty little badger aren't you?" he asked as you dropped your books on the desk, you had never truly spoken to him before today but there was no way he hadn't started any sentence after what happened without a sorry. "You'd better watch your tongue before I burn that too." You said honestly with a little bit of anger, you had never done anything to him for him to have taken up whatever that was today. His smirk faltered "listen, not that it matters but for what it's worth I hadn't expected that." Your brows furrowed and you sat down without a word, what he just said truly had no substance. "What are you expecting a sorry?" He said scoffing. You opened your book continuing to ignore him fully prepared for him to just walk away which would have been fine at this point. 

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking away from you. You then stopped your flipping through pages and looked at the book solemnly, he brought a finger under your chin forcing your eyes to meet his gaze "I didn't mean to make you cry." Before you could say anything he retracted his hand, got up, and walked away leaving his chair pushed out without saying another word. Sighing you tried to push it out of your mind, you weren't about to chase after him, the whole situation was embarrassing enough and you had never really expected him to say sorry. Draco Malfoy of all people was never known to 'I'm sorry' so you sort of counted that as a win in your mind.

You did your studying in silence unbothered by anything else, you continued this way until your eyelids began to feel a little droopy. Setting the books back in their place you grabbed you things and headed back to the dorm, entering the common room you weren't met with any small snickers so you assumed that Draco had in fact not told anyone, why you had no idea but he hadn't and that's all that really mattered. Opening your room door you entered making a mental checklist of all that needed to be done before you went to bed. You closed your room door behind you and tidied up your room before taking a long drink of water to hopefully energize yourself, which it did. You sat at your desk making some notecards that were due for potions the next day, once you were finished with that you got up leaving them scattered around, and went to grab some pajamas. 

You slipped them off and went to grab your bed cover looking out the window at the bright moon. As you pulled the sheets back you noticed a white rose sitting in the middle of your bed, you picked it up with curiosity. There was a little green thread tied around it into a bow, this let you know it had to have been Draco, who else would leave a green bow on it and leave it with no other indication of who had left it. You smiled lightly at it, his apology shone through. You quickly found a long glass, filled it with water, and put the rose in it before slipping into bed, today had been a long and embarrassing eventful day. 

The next few days went by in a blur, no one bothered you, and you hadn't even so much as seen a glimpse of Draco in the hallways, you assumed he hadn't wanted to see you which was alright. You two didn't really share any classes seeing as he was a year older, but you knew he must have changed walking routes because normally you would see him through the halls, again honestly you didn't mind too much as you were still a bit embarrassed at the whole situation. 

You were currently on your way to the library to study some more as there was currently a party going on in the Hufflepuff common room, some friends had pleaded with you to stay as people from every house were going to be there but you simply showed them the textbooks you were holding and walked out. As you reached the library you headed to your normal desk in the back and plopped yourself down ready for some intense and most likely aggravating studying, you had taken on more classes than usual this semester and really you should have known potions with Snape would not be the way to go but here you were. 

You read through the instructions for brewing multiple potions but it all felt like a blur as if what you were reading just wasn't processing so you had to go and reread the entire page. So entranced in your studies you hadn't noticed Draco walk up slowly until he too had dropped some books on the desk startling you right out of your seat. "Hey what's the matter with you!" You exclaimed getting up from the floor where you had fallen, his only response was a snicker "Ah so badgers can get scared can they?" You glowered at him returning to your seat watching as he pulled up a chair. 

The smirk remained firm on his lips as he opened his own book and began to read, your eyebrow quirked up "Is there no other desks available?" you asked as you easily located three around you, since when had Malfoy been the type to study anyways? "Am I bothering you?" He asked his tone almost cold, "Oh, no I just," you hesitated "I don't know, you don't really know me." There was no need for him to be sitting by you but you weren't about to let yourself get flustered in front of him. "More reason for me to be here then." He shrugged and continued with his reading. 

You brushed it off and looked back at your own book now noticing just how close he had pulled his chair, had he meant to do that? You tried to focus on studying but quite frankly you were already struggling and on top of that, his cologne seemed to be crowding your mind taking up any capacity to think properly. "You seem like you're having a hard time." He stated looking up from his book "What class is it?" you sighed and your shoulders deflated a bit. "It's potions, I mean I get it it's just that you know when you have to read something like 20 times for it to actually sink in?" He nodded "Yeah everyone's got those days, it seems to me like you need a break."

You look at him huffing in exasperation, "I don't need a break I need to learn this, not everyone has Lucius Malfoy as a father and can afford to fail here and there." He visibly recoiled at this, "I'm sorry," you rushed out "I'm just really frustrated I shouldn't have said that." You hoped he wouldn't leave and he didn't "It's fine, you aren't exactly wrong, but in any case, I excelled in potions so if I were you I'd quit insulting me unless you don't want my help." He lifted a brow at you, instantly it clicked in your head of course he would be good at potions, Snape was his head of house and obviously talked about him with pride. 

You smiled at bit at him bringing a hand across your face to signify a zipper shutting your mouth. He laughed a bit at that and turned his attention toward your book, he began to explain the Antidote to Veritaserum potion to you, the history of its discovery, how to make it, and what it was used for. You had to admit he was a very good teacher, and it seemed like you had found one of his interests because as he explained, his eyes normally dull seemed to show through and his face normally adorned with a smirk or his signature straight face was almost in a smile. You liked seeing this side of him, you knew this boy was hidden beneath the robes of a spoiled snobby boy, and you knew you wanted to see more. 

"Did that make sense? I got a bit deeper than necessary." You nodded at him, although to be honest much of what he said went over your head as you admired him. "Alright then who discovered it?" Shit. You blinked your eyes slowly trying to recall "Um, ... maybe we should go over it again?" You said, the end of your statement leaving you in almost a question. He laughed, the first real laugh you'd seen come out of him, his eyes crinkled at the sides in the cutest of ways. He shook his head at you and said "Yeah you definitely need a break your mind must be foggy. Isn't Hufflepuff hosting a party tonight?" By now the party had to have been deep underway so you nodded your head. 

"Yeah, normally Slytherins don't attend though if that's what you're suggesting." It wasn't a surprise to either of you, the houses were never extremely close but Slytherin and Hufflepuff were about as close as it got to being opposites. "Well we aren't forbidden are we?" He asked closing his book and picking it up readying himself to leave. "No, all houses are invited." He stood up waiting for you "Let's get on then, I hope I won't be disappointed." That same smirk almost challenging you, "I can promise it'll be better than any party _your_ house has ever thrown." You defended as you stood, joining him placing your books in the crook of your elbow and began to walk forward holding your head high.

"We'll just have to see about that then." You could feel him staring at you as you walked but you merely brushed it off. Hufflepuffs could have fun, and you knew that very well. The walk was more or less quiet, a few playful jeers passing between you both, you were a bit anxious seeing as you normally didn't hang out with anyone outside of Hufflepuffs so you weren't known for bringing outside guests to parties, for it to be a Slytherin you were bringing, not to mention Draco of all people would surely have people's heads turning. Hell, you didn't even attend many parties, only staying for a moment or two before excusing yourself unless you were having a particularly great time. 

Reaching the common room door you turned to Draco before opening the door "Ready to have all your expectations exceeded?" you asked wiggling your eyebrows at him, "Doubtful, but get on with it." He responded just as quickly. With that, you turned and entered the key to the common room and opened it revealing a very dark room with yellow strobe lights and thumping music. You studied him as he walked in, even he couldn't hide his dismay, you were sure he had expected what could just be called a hangout session but was greeted with a true party. You closed the door behind you waving at a few friends as a chorus of "Hey!"'s rang out around you. 

His jaw dropped a little as he took in everyone in front of him either dancing or grouped together in little clumps playing what seemed to be party games. You grabbed him by the arm as a few people began to stare and led him over to a table of drinks, luckily enough someone had smuggled in some fire whiskey. You grabbed a cup and poured yourself a hefty amount, bumping his shoulder "How did you get this?" He asked incredulously, you once again zipped your lips then dragged an X across your chest holding up your right hand "Hufflepuffs honor." He shook his head with a small snicker and grabbed a cup pouring himself some as well but you noticed not as much as yours.

"Aren't we here for a break Malfoy?" You asked signaling to his cup "Like I said," he stated pointedly " _you_ need a break, I'm just here for a bit of fun." You rolled your eyes good-naturedly at him and lead him over to some seats in the corner of the room and beginning to sip on your drink feeling the liquid slide down your throat and leaving a fire burning low in your stomach. You sat yourself down, putting your books down on the floor next to you, and let yourself sink into the plush chair taking in your common room that was decorated with the best potted plants around, ones that glimmered as if they were made of golden sparkles. Draco followed suit in the seat next to you, "Aren't you going to go dance?" He asked to which you held up your cup "If you give me a minute to settle myself I'd be happy to." 

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked in confusion, you almost choked your drink spluttering out a "No, I'm just not a great dancer till I've had a few." He lets out a small mhmm and looks off to the side, you drink some more and send a jeer at him "Why don't you get up and dance then _Malfoy_?" He looks back at you smirking "I don't know anyone here but you, who'd you expect me to dance with." A faint blush coats your cheeks and you're glad the room has dim lighting, "There's plenty of girls ogling you right now." He shrugs watching as you down some more of your drink, "Not interested." A small moment passes and you down the rest of your drink, getting up to go get some more he stops you and gives you a small warning "When I said a break I didn't mean a blackout." You look back at him a hint of challenge shining in your eyes now that the fire in your belly has spread to the rest of you "Where's the fun in that, not scared are you?" 

With that you head to the table and pour yourself some more fire whiskey stumbling a bit as you walk, your head feeling foggy and your thoughts coming in slightly slurred. You walk back to the seats and sit yourself down, Draco looks at you, eyes flickering to the drink in your hand "You have nothing to prove you know, I will admit this is a fun party and everyone is having a good time." You drink a bit and place the cup on the little table next to you "Oh I know, now c'mon let's go dance." Normally you wouldn't be so forward but you feel like your burning bright with confidence, you reach for his arm and try to drag him up out of his chair but he stays anchored there. You pout at him bouncing a bit attempting again to pull him forward and he smirks at you "I'd rather sit if that's okay with you."

"You need to lighten up, but fine!" You release his wrist and walk backward into the mess of people dancing bumping into a friend of yours. "Olive!" You all but squeal at her as you bring her into a hug she is equally as happy and greets you just as enthusiastically "Hey, so how in the hell did you get Malfoy here?" She asks placing her hands on your hips as yours fall to hers to sway to the music. "No idea." You say giggling but its honestly the truth, you hadn't expected him to join you at the library much less come back with you. Her eyes flickered briefly over your shoulder before turning to you, "Alright don't look now but he is definitely staring over here." Your head immediately turned to see him in fact looking at you but as soon as your eyes met his diverted to the rim of his cup. 

"I said _don't_ look now!" She said lightly smacking your hip, you turned back to her "Oops." You giggled out, "I'm kinda gone." you commented absentmindedly, continuing to sway your hips to the rhythm for a bit. You danced with Olive for a few more songs until you felt like you could fall over from the exhaustion and the drink in your veins. "I'm gonna head back, I'd feel bad if someone left me at a party with no one I knew." You released her hips from your hold but she kept you in place for a moment "Be careful with him won't you?" You looked at her tilting your head to the side "Huh?" She looked at you a bit seriously, you felt out of place standing stock still with people dancing around you "I mean, it's Malfoy you never know what his true intentions are." Your brows furrowed at her "I can assure you it's nothing bad." With that, you took her hands off your hips and turned around walking toward Draco who was still nursing his first drink it seemed. 

A little annoyed you huffed as you walked up to him snatching your drink off the side table you had left it on and downing a bit of it. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He commented looking up at you, "Yeah I was for a bit," you shot a look over to where you had been, feeling a little hot and wanting a bit of space you motioned towards the dorm areas instead as you grabbed your books from where you'd left them "Wanna go to my room?" He shrugged and got up letting you lead the way. 

You both entered your dorm, shutting the door behind you to block out the music, for the most part, now it faintly thumped through your room, he let himself fall into the chair next to your bed and you followed suit sitting on your bed. "Why didn't you wanna dance?" You asked looking over at him, he didn't look up from his lap as he answered fiddling with his robe "Not really my thing," He looked up "I mean, dancing in front of other people." Now it was your turn to smirk, confidence surging through you again "Ah it's more your taste to watch huh?" He did a slight double-take and scoffed "You're one to talk." At that, you looked away embarrassment washing over you again as he referenced your writing about him. 

He stood up "I-" he didn't continue unsure of what to say. Instead, he held out a hand "Would you like to dance?" Your mouth felt a little slack as you felt taken aback, your hand shook slightly as you let it slip into his. He pulled you up, bringing both of your hands to rest around his neck and letting his own hands ghost over your hips as if you were too gentle for him to hold. Everything felt hushed, you could swear he could hear each time you swallowed or each individual beat of your heart. 

The music wasn't exactly waltzing music but you stayed like that for a moment, him looking down at you, cheeks burning as you felt his hands get more confident and finally fully rest on your hips. It almost felt too intimate, you couldn't bear to keep looking in his eyes and you wouldn't dare let your eyes flicker to his lips so instead you opted to take a chance and slink further into his arms, head falling into the space between his shoulder and his neck. 

His hands interlocked behind you, and you thanked everything he did mostly because you didn't want him to push you away but also because without his support you were very viable to falling with how clumsy you were right now. You felt so dissonant, while you were extremely comfortable, even with this fire whiskey burning within you, you were so nervous your body shook and visibly so which you found quite frankly embarrassing but though you willed your body to stop it had a mind of its own. 

Draco snaked a hand up the back of your sweater, his warm hand drawing circles into the cool skin of your lower back. Neither of you spoke, you didn't have the courage to nor did you want to ruin the moment so you swayed like that, feeling his heartbeat beneath your ear and feeling the burning touch his hand was leaving on you. It felt like forever wrapped up into a span of almost ten minutes or was it twenty? You felt closer to him than anyone you had ever gotten close to on this alone and you had barely spoken to him. 

The way he was working to be gentle with you, you knew he had to have been taking into account your shakiness and the shortness of your breath the way he was acting or maybe he was just as fragile, not sure of any proceeding movements. 

You swayed for a bit more, his hand discontinued its movements and he began humming keeping his hand pressed against your lower back almost keeping you pressed against him. All you could feel was him, his warmth, his scent. It was all him and you wouldn't have it any other way. You also liked this Draco, soft, gentle, and sweet.

Just like that the moment was over, the music outside died down and you two were left swaying to nothing. He cleared his throat as he stilled, pulling himself back "You should head to bed, I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow and you'll have a killer hangover if you stay up too late." You unhooked your arms from around his neck dropping them to your sides as you fumbled backward half falling onto your bed. You looked up at him as he turned to leave, you were almost ready to ask him to stay, he reached the door and turned back to look at you a small smile gracing his face. You couldn't tell if you were imagining things but his face was dusted a pale pink and god you wanted to see that forever. Without another word he left shutting the door behind himself, leaving you to wonder what the hell was going on. You fell back into bed without changing too lazy to do much else, that night you fell asleep enveloped in his comforting scent that seemed to be clinging to your sweater and a heat on your lower back as if he was still touching you. 

The next day you did in fact have a killer hangover but you couldn't find yourself minding too much. You weren't exactly sure when you thought you'd see Draco but you had to admit you were disappointed to not see him all day. The next few days passed the same, you went to the library multiple times to study but he never showed, you wondered if somehow you were so drunk that night you'd imagined the two of you dancing, or maybe you had done something that made him uncomfortable that you just hadn't remembered. Either way, he was nowhere to be seen, as much as you tried to ignore it you wished he'd pull up a chair next to you in the library again.

You were currently walking back from the library for the night allowing yourself to sulk a bit before reaching your common room, you waved hello to a few people as you entered your room shutting the door behind you just wanting to go to sleep and be left alone. As you closed the door you noticed him sitting on your bed facing your desk and fiddling with a few things on your desk. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" you questioned, for one he wasn't supposed to be in your room, and two he had been avoiding you for nearly a week you sure as hell didn't give him an invite. It wasn't fair of him to be toying with your emotions and you weren't going to let him get away with it.

He turned to look at you, his face looked tired, you almost felt bad for a second but then you remembered that he was avoiding you purposefully. "I can't get you out of my mind." He all but whispered to you, you weren't even sure how to respond. "Well, I don't know how true that is considering you go days acting like I don't exist." He got up and approached you, you tried to stay composed as he crowded your space. Reaching out now it was him who had the shaky hands, he pulled your left hand into both of his own breathing out deeply.

"I just, I'm not sure how to handle any of this." He said looking at where your hand rested between his, you hadn't the heart to pull away when he looked so fragile. The boy who always presented himself so strongly as if nothing could break him was sitting here crumbling in front of you. "What do you mean?" You asked pulling him to the bed and sitting yourself down across from him your anger dissolving, he folded his legs beneath himself and he looked just about the smallest you'd ever seen him.

"I mean you, this" he gestured between you both, "you're such a beautiful fucking conundrum to me." His hands slipped from yours and one of them went behind his neck to scratch anxiously "Ever since I read that note I just can't get the lines out of my head. I'll admit at first I was a little peeved, I didn't realize I was being so transparent but then I realized that only you had seen me that way. Everyone else is more or less scared of me, or angry with me, and you're not." He looked up at you slowly, eyes glancing between you and the wall behind you. "It was like I was a book and you were simply copying down some phrases already written." 

You stayed quiet, afraid to scare him away or ruin his moment. "So that's when I went to visit you at the library and I saw that you had been crying, fuck, it was almost like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. I felt horrible. I've never felt horrible about making someone cry." He blinked slowly at you again, hesitating, it looked like he was searching for the words to speak but they were escaping him. 

"I've never felt anything remotely close to this before for another person. Like I _want_ to be the chosen one for you." You weren't really sure what to say, it seemed he was admitting he had feelings towards you but he hadn't made any definitive statements. "I'm just confused because I want to be close to you but I've never approached anything of this sort. I've never known a touch that didn't hurt." Those words alone hurt you. You reached forward grabbing the hand that now rested in his lap, "Draco I appreciate your honesty, I do." You hesitated trying to put this in the nicest way possible "But what is it that you want?" 

"You." He said simply dragging his thumb over your hands leaving that same trail of fire he'd left on your back behind. "I just, want you slowly though, or rather patiently." You nodded at him waiting for him to continue. "I'd like you to be mine, but I would like to work up to it. The feelings I have for you feel like they build each time I see you, but they also scare me I'm not even sure if anything I'm saying is making sense." He trailed off, a look of uncertainty flickering over his face as he waited for your response. "I can be patient Draco, I don't mind at all." Your heart was positively lurching, you wanted to show him all the affection he'd always deserved. 

Silence engulfed you both for what seemed like an eternity before he released a shaky breath, "I want to try something, if that's okay?" he asked leaning forward slightly and pushing some of your hair out of your face before his fingers traced the outline of your jaw and rested gently under your chin. You nodded at him silently, at this he came in even closer in a torturously slow pace. You were tempted to simply close the space between the two of you but you knew he was being careful not only for you but for him as well. 

Your lips rested only inches away from one another, his eyes flickering back and forth from your lips back up to your eyes, breathes mingling with one another and god you weren't sure if you'd be able to wait much longer, it almost felt as though he was teasing you but the tenseness in his shoulders showed otherwise. Finally, he closed the distance between you two, the fingers under your chin gripping lightly as he molded his lips against your own. 

He tasted of mint and something sweet you couldn't quite place, and his lips were so soft and smooth against you. Your hands carefully made their way to the back of his head threading through his hair pulling lightly to bring him closer to you. He let his other hand fall to your hips urging you closer and pulling you into his lap as he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth biting lightly. You felt a bit of the signature Malfoy smirk come to his face when you couldn't help but release a small sigh as you crawled into his lap. 

He pulled back, the same smirk still plastered on his face as your foreheads connected, breathing a little heavily. "What's all this then?" You asked tapping his lips with your pointer finger. He kissed it lightly "You're just good at that is all." You felt your face heat up at that, and the tenseness in his shoulders seemed to fade as he nosed your face to the side to capture your lips against his again. Your lips fit against him in the best of ways, the hand that was under your jaw fell to the back of your neck rubbing in some circles there. He was impossible to resist, once again all your senses were invaded by him and you wouldn't have it any other way.

When you pulled away he brought you quickly to his chest, your head resting comfortably beneath his chin as he leaned back against the headboard keeping you nestled within his arms. Your own arms fell around his waist, "That was nice." You commented, noticing how his hands still shook as they moved over your back lightly. "That was." He confirmed a small chuckled coming from him. Your face flared up at the praise. The heartbeat under your ear started to grow louder and faster and suddenly you were pulled back as he cleared his throat, a habit you noticed he did when he was anxious. "I should go, you're probably tired." He began to untangle himself from you and get up before you could say anything, as he moved forward you took a leap. 

"You don't have to go." You spoke so quietly you were afraid he hadn't heard, your hand reached out to grab hold on his wrist. He turned to look back at you with glazed-over eyes and tinted cheeks, and there he was again that fragile boy that made your chest ache. "You... want me to stay?" Hesitation apparent in his voice, "yea, I do." The assurance in your voice had him walking back to the bed, "I don't have any clothes to sleep in." He said bashfully "Oh, well I could always make some of mine bigger with Engorgio." You stood from the bed walking to your closet and pulling out some sleeping clothes for you both and charming Draco's to fit him. 

As you handed him the outfit he looked at the little crop top you handed him laughing a bit and handing it back, "I'll just take the shorts, my shirt's fine." You shrugged with a bit of a smile "Suit yourself Malfoy." With that, you both turned your backs toward each other to change into your clothes, and even though you knew he wasn't looking your entire body seemed to envelop itself in a warm glow when you both turned around it was apparent he felt the same because a beautiful deep blush flooded from his cheeks down to his neck.

He slipped into your bed first as you went to turn off the lights, he opened the sheets up for you upon your return and accepted you into his arms almost similar to how he had been holding you earlier. Your head rested on his chest and your legs wrapped up with him, his heart seemed to be thundering in his chest so you whispered a small "It'll be okay Draco," to which he let out a deep sigh and pulled you in even tighter. "Yea, I know." 

He eventually calmed down enough to where his heart beat normally, breathing was even, and he began to let out little puffs of air through his mouth as he fell asleep, you left a small kiss upon where his collarbone was and tucked your head into the crook of his arm before closing your own eyes. That was the first of many nights spent in his arms, you knew things would move a little slowly and sometimes even a bit rocky but in the end he was the chosen one for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! if you liked this i would supper appreciate any kudos or comments (srsly they make me so happy)!  
> also if you have specific scenarios lmk either thru a comment or a message, who knows i might write it <3
> 
> oh and again here's the link to the song https://soundcloud.com/ella-van-der-meulen/chosen-one-ella-martine


End file.
